


Zero Tolerance

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavanagh sees more than he should, and hatches a plan to get rid of McKay and Sheppard. Read to end...Not a character bash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to add... The US military doesn't lock up people for being gay... but Kavanagh doesn't know that!
> 
> Written for LJ's **McSheplets** #39. Locked Up.

Peter Kavanagh slunk back around the laboratory door, leaning heavily against the wall, barely able to form a coherent thought. He would never have guessed that those two could form any decent relationship let alone a sexual one. Not in a million years. They were so different, polar opposites, and he had long believed they were only colleagues because they were forced to work together both on and off-world. He pushed away from the wall, trying to forget the moans of passion that resounded through his head, trying to push aside the image of disheveled, half naked flesh, and trying to scrub his brain clean of the hitching cries as Sheppard plowed McKay's ass.

He stopped, almost unaware of the grin stretching across his face as this was exactly what he needed to oust McKay from his lofty position as Chief of Science, and get rid of Sheppard at the same time. Those two had been part of a triumvirate that made his first stint of duty on Atlantis an exercise in frustration, and that had turned his second stint into a nightmare when they sent in that monster to torture him. Plus it was not his fault that he'd unintentionally destroyed the Midway station. Perhaps if McKay had been more forthcoming with answers to his questions, been more of a sharing person, then Peter wouldn't have hit that switch.

He rubbed his hands together in glee. The American military had zero tolerance concerning certain regulations. This was his chance to see both of these men locked up for conduct unbecoming...something, whatever they called it when someone in the American military was caught fucking another guy. Admittedly, they probably wouldn't lock up McKay as he wasn't military, or even American, but the embarrassment factor would have him packing his bags and diving head-first through the Stargate in mortification to go spend the rest of his life hiding away like some eccentric recluse on a backwater planet.

Sheppard would get his comeuppance too; though Peter had heard rumors that the man wasn't short of money so maybe his family would buy him out of Leavenworth, unless Sheppard really was the black sheep of the family and had been disinherited like some of the other rumors stated. In that case the military would lock him up for a few years and by the time he got out, he and McKay would be too old for what looked like very athletic, energetic sex over a cleared laboratory bench... and it wasn't even McKay's work bench.

His grin widened further when he realized he only had to tell Zelenka what they'd been doing over _his_ bench in LAB 3 to get Zelenka on his side too. Between them they could put a new command structure in place, with Woolsey at its head, who was a far better leader than Elizabeth, with her threats of exile and torture...and maybe that nice Major Lorne would take over the military.

His steps bounced as he walked swiftly along the corridor to the nearest transporter. McKay and Sheppard probably hadn't realized all the laboratories were now hooked into the security station, including this one as of yesterday. All he had to do was get hold of the security feed for LAB 3 and send the data to Earth in the next transmission. He knew exactly where to find the security feeds on the system and within minutes, he was accessing the LAB 3 video feed in time to see Sheppard's hips stutter as he drove into McKay once, twice more before collapsing over the broad, sweaty back. Kavanagh winced, peering at the scene with one eye closed, his face screwed up in distaste as Sheppard pulled out and discarded the condom he probably carried around just in case he got lucky with McKay, or anyone else if the other rumors were true. Peter winced as Sheppard squeezed McKay's ass. This was worse than that time when Peter walked in on his parents after being sent home from school early.

He watched as McKay turned, and all Peter's evil intentions faded. He'd never seen this Rodney McKay before; stripped of all pretentiousness and arrogance, the hard, thin line of his mouth relaxed, and his sharp eyes softened, open and vulnerable. He'd never seen Sheppard so genuinely loose-limbed and gentle as he caressed McKay's cheek and drew him in for a kiss that was more love than passion.

As if his eyes were suddenly opened, Peter saw through the masks that both men wore through those first terrible months on Atlantis when they lost so many people. He recalled the quickly hidden despair in McKay's eyes when all the air was sucked out of Midway, sending Sheppard to his death, and his quiet joy of finding Sheppard alive inside the spacesuit. All the stolen glances started to make sense; the inappropriate emotions when one or the other was lost, or took up with another partner.

Peter had always considered himself open-minded to the endless possibilities of love despite his need for structure in his life, needing to know the parameters that defined his existence. As he let his thoughts deepen, he realized that he'd come to rely upon the limits provided by these two men, recognizing that he felt more secure here in the Pegasus galaxy surrounded by human-eating monsters, than he did on Earth.

With a steady hand, Peter rewound the security feed to the moment before Sheppard stepped into LAB 3 to find McKay working alone, and erased it all. Later, he would report the loss of feed as a malfunction of the newly installed security system for LAB 3. He sighed as the evidence was wiped from existence but neither of these men deserved to be locked up or exiled purely because they loved each other.... But maybe they did deserve to get locked in.

His smile widened as his fingers darted over the security lock-down controls.

END


End file.
